The End Of Naruto
by animecookiestuff334
Summary: "I promise, Sakura. I will bring Sasuke back to Konoha." What happens if Naruto get sent on ANOTHER mission to try to get Sasuke back to the village?  ATTENTION, FOR CHAPTERS 4 AND ONWARDS, GO TO ECHO UCHIHA FOR THEM. SHE WILL BE CONTINUING THEM.
1. Chapter 1 Suprise Mission

The End of Naruto

A/N: HI! This story isn't my best… I apologize.  
This story was beta-read by UchihaFanForever, who held a Nerf gun (with no bullet) over my head, telling me to write (Not kidding). I can't write a very good story JUST SAYING.

UFF: Well, she's done good, right? I didn't take me that long to check for errors! A few misspells, and grammar mistakes, but great anyways!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:"I promise, Sakura. I will bring Sasuke back to Konoha." Naruto never knew that one promise would be the hardest one to keep for is team mate, Sakura. What happens when Naruto get sent on ANOTHER mission to try to get Sasuke back to the village? Will he bring him back and keep his promise to Sakura? What happens if someone gets hurt? ****And what happens if someone puts their life on the line just to save another? Also, some confessions are apparently told. Warning: May contain some "violent" action. . R&R**

Chapter 1: Surprise Mission

* * *

Naruto was wandering around the Leaf Village on a nice summer morning. He was walking around and then he bumped in to a strange woman.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said.

"It's fine." Naruto replied.

Then she looked up and had a shocked expression on her face, she asked, "Uzamaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused. Who was she? This is the first time he met her right? How did she know his name? After a few seconds of staring at each other, Naruto finally said, "Do I know you?"

"Oh... you don't remember me? You protected me once on a mission. It's me, Princess Gale." she said.

"Princess Gale? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 5 years!"

The two walked together and talked about what they've been doing for the past few years. Princess Gale was busy acting in movies and doing things that a princess is needed to do. Naruto told her about all of his missions and all the adventures he had with his friends.

"Naruto," said Princess Gale, "Why do you do all these things, but you never seem to mean what you say, like you never really did any of what you just told me."

Naruto paused for a minute. He said, "Well, believe it."

Then Kakashi came out of no-where and said, "Naruto, Lady Tsunade needs to talk to you in her office, _now_," And left.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Princess Gale, I got to go and see what Granny Tsunade wants. I'll see you later."

When Naruto finally arrived at Lady Tsunade's office, he opened the door and the first thing he heard was yelling.

"NARUTO YOU'RE LATE! EVEN KAKASHI-SENSEI GOT HERE BEFORE YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here, and why is Kakashi-sensei and Sai here too?" Naruto said.

"Naruto! " Lady Tsunade yelled, "I need you all to pay attention. This is a very important mission I'm giving you three- "

"A mission? " Naruto said excitedly, "What kind? What are we doing?"

" As I was saying, This mission is very important, and you have to listen _very_carefully to the information I'm about to give you. The ANBU have recently spotted Sasuke and 3 other people in his group, Kairn , Suigetsu, and Juugo. Karin can detect chakra in a ninja, Suigetsu is based on water type techniques, Juugo gets very violent at times, he's usually a nicer calmer person, but when he gets mad, he gets blood thirsty." Tsunade explained slowly.

Sai, Naruto, and Sakura looked puzzled. None of them understood why Lady Tsunade was telling them this.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura asked quietly, "Are you saying you're sending us to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village?"

"All most like that, Sakura," Tsunade said half-heartedly, "But, if anything gets out of control and it seem too dangerous, _kill _him, understood? And under any circumstances, do not hold back. You all have to look after each other and take any precautions, ok?"

"Understood." they all said at once.

"You will be leaving tomorrow at 7:00 am with Team 8at the main gate. Do you all hear me?" Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sai said plainly, as if he couldn't be more interested in the subject.

'_Why do we keep on trying to catch him?' _Sai thought to himself. '_He'll never return to this village unless it's to kill or destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. If we keep chasing him like this one of us is bound to die, and Tsunade-sama knows he won't hold back to kill __any__ of us, and yet she still sends us out on this mission?'_

"Dismissed," Tsunade said dryly. "except for you, Kakashi. I need to speak to you for a moment. The rest of you go and pack all necessities for this mission."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." and then Sai, Sakura, and Naruto left her office.

As soon as they left Tsunade's office, Naruto immediately jumped up and shouted "Hey, Sakura, let's stay back and eavesdrop on them! I want to see what's going on!"

Sakura sighed, "No thanks, Naruto. For one I don't want to get and trouble, and anyways if you want to know what they're talking about, why don't you just stay behind?" she whined.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Natuo begged, "I'll be fun, and besides it's no fun if I do it alone. Please Sakura? Please?"

Sakura sighed. '_Geez, why does he always drag me into these things? Well, sure, he's probably just curious, but why doesn't he ever ask Sai?'_

"So will you stay with me?" Naruto purred.

"Ugh, Naruto, why don't you ask Sai? Besides I need to go pack and you'd probably have more fun eavesdropping on them with Sai than with me."

"Sai?" Naruto exclaimed, "You want me to go with Sai? As if I would ever do that! I'd rather just go home then."

"Hey, idiot," Sai complained, "Why don't you just shut your mouth and go pack your stuff already, OK?"

"What did you just say to me?" Naruto asked dryly.

"What now you're deaf too?" Sai rolled his eyes and sighed, "I said, 'go pack your stuff, idiot'."

"I am not an idiot!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Sai said calmly, "Because you're acting like one from my point of view."

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura yelled, "Stop fighting and go home to pack your things already! You're so annoying!"

"Sakura, it wasn't my fault. Sai was the one who started it!" Naruto cried.

"I don't care! I'm going home." Then Sakura left them alone in the hallway.

"Is she always this bossy?" Sai asked.

"Nah, she's probably in a bad mood," Naruto said coolly while leaning against the wall, "and I don't know about you, but I'm going back home."

Then Naruto and Sai left the building. On the way out, Sai randomly disappeared leaving Naruto all by himself.

"Humph, that jerk, ditching me like that all of a sudden."Naruto grumbled, "Oh well, it's better without him anyways."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for the lame ending…it's pretty boring huh? I promise I'll try to make it better. Maybe, and sorry for all the mistakes to UchihaFanForever, who has to beta-read all of my stories.

UFF: Yes, it's very hard. Joking! :} So get cranking for your next chapter! One thought, maybe it was a bit much plot for one chapter? I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, so I don't blame you. :]


	2. Chapter 2 First Day and First Fight

Chapter 2: The First Day and the First Fight

**A/N:** Well… yeah what did you think of my first chapter? It was probably bad huh? Again, Thanks to UchihaFanForver (UFF) for beta-reading my stories! And to everyone who is reading this anyways, read some of her stories too! Please? **R&R**

**B-R/N: **UFF here, I procrastinated. Check out my new Hetalia story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"HMPH! It's Friday! Time to get ready to go on the big mission!" Naruto moaned early in the morning.

Unlike his teammates, he had just woken up. Naruto walked around for a bit, made himself cereal, and brushed his teeth. It took him half an hour just to do that, and about 15 minutes just trying to keep him-self awake. Naruto put on his fore-head protector, got his backpack, and left.

'_Well, at least it's a pretty day today.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Then Naruto as he was getting closer to the main gate, he heard a high-pitched voice calling his name, over and over again. It was Hinata.

"Hey, Naruto, we're over here! Hurry up!" Hinata cried. "Or else we will be late!"

Then Naruto paused and just ended up slowing down again.

"Uh, right Hinata. I'll be right there." He shouted back as loud as he can.

Walking up from behind Naruto was Sakura and Sai. Sakura looked especially tired. Sai was walking right next to her, but maybe a little too close?

"Hey, Sakura-" but when Naruto turned around, the first thing he could do was frown. Frown at Sai, of course.

"Great. Sai is here too." Naruto said, while rolling his eyes.

'_Jeez_.' Sakura thought, '_It's been a year already and they still haven't gotten along. How much longer until the finally get along and become friends?'_

In the middle of Naruto and Sai's fight, Kakashi hit both of them on the head.

"How much more childish can you two get?" Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi sensei, you're late again." Naruto and Sakura muttered under their breath.

"Oh, where are Kiba and Shino? I thought they were coming with us." Naruto pouted.

"Uh well, Tsunade assigned them to a different mission at the last minute. So, it's just going to be us five." Kakashi announced. "Well, now that everything's settled, I guess we better get going."

Five seconds after Kakashi declared that, they went off. As they we running through the forest, though, they spotted some suspicious ninja.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto purred. "are you sure we shouldn't check on what they're doing? They looked pretty weird. And they seemed like they knew something."

"Naruto, we're on a far more important mission. Don't worry about them. If it will make you feel any better, I'll just send Tsunade a note about it later OK?" Kakashi said.

"Humph, OK."Naruto whined.

Six hours later, they finally reached the border of the Land of Fire.

"OK guys," Kakashi said. "we can rest here."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." They all said.

"I also wanted to mention this," Kakashi announced. "don't waste energy on small unnecessary things that will get us nowhere. Save as much as you can and look after each other, and try to keep your temper under control." The second he realized what he had just said, He instantly paused, glared at Naruto for a few seconds, and then slouched. He clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky and thought to himself, _'Dear God, for the sake of my poor, innocent soul, please I beg of you, make this mission as easy and simple as possible.'_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I can control my temper!"

"Sure you can Naruto." Kiba sang as sarcastically and as loud as he could.

Soon they all started to laugh and giggle at them. Except for Sai, who didn't find this to be 'humorous'. Apparently, he didn't find most of the things they all laughed at to be 'humorous'. He was always wondering what was funny to them and why it didn't appeal to him.

Soon, what was just a little joke turned into a war. Kiba and Naruto were spitting out as much insults and names they can think of as fast as they can.

Kakashi look over and looked up at the sky again, then mumbled, '_You're not going make this easy for me, are you?'_

Mean while, when Kakashi was sulking, Sakura and Hinata were trying their best to make them stop fighting. But to no avail, the attempt failed miserably. They gave up and went to a nearby stream to get fresh drinking water.

After awhile of spitting out insults, Naruto and Kiba were breathing heavily. Then they stared at each other, and started up again.

"Baka, Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"You should be one to talk stupid, you couldn't even find your own way home once!' Naruto replied.

"Well at least I don't have some random whiskers on my face that make me look like a cat!" Kiba remarked.

"You take that back!"

"No way, if it bothers you that much I'm not taking it anywhere."

"Both of you sit down and shut up! Stop fighting this instance and apologize to each other, make up, and put this all behind you understand?" Kakashi exploded at them.

"Uh," was all they managed to say before Kakashi started yelling at them again.

"Also, if I catch you two fighting again on this mission I will severely punish you and make this mission _personally_ the most agonizing one you have ever had! Do you understand?" he hissed.

Kiba and Naruto were scared to death. They turned pure, pale white, and became as stiff as a board. Even Kakashi could've sworn they were in half dead mode. All they did was, get up, bow, and say both to Kakashi and each other, "I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior. Please excuse me."

After that terrible display, at first Kiba and Naruto got up, and walked calmly towards the forest. Later however, they started to run. Both Naruto and Kiba rushing towards the forest, but unfortunately, on their way, Naruto tripped on his own feet and dragged Kiba down with him. They ran into the forest and only stopped after they were out of Kakashi's ear-shot range and campsite.

Shortly after stopping, both of them were panting and wheezing deeply. Their faces were as red as tomatoes and they were completely exhausted.

"Wow." Kiba said, trying to catch their breath, "He's even scarier than Tsunade when she's mad. I feel bad for you."

Finally able to breathe right, Naruto said, "He's, he's not usually like that when he's mad."

Walking up from behind them, though, was Hinata and Sakura. Having heard their conversation, they decided to scare them.

"Hey." Sakura said in a deep voice that almost anyone could mistake as Kakashi's.

Naruto jumped up from his former position, trued as white as a ghost, and froze half way standing up.

"Oh, he froze." Hinata whispered.

"Ne, oh well let's just drag both of them back to the campsite." Sakura suggested while grabbing both boys by the collar.

As they were walking, Hinata looked nervous. She was blushing slightly and she began pointing her fingers together.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" Hinata begged.

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"D-do y-you think-k I-I should t-tell Naruto that-t I-I-I l-like him?" she managed to spit out while turning as red as ever.

"Of- course I do! But you should tell him at the right moment or else he won't know how to respond. Maybe tomorrow, but you should just try and wait until you're alone or something, OK?" suggested Sakura.

"R-right, I'll tell him tomorrow. No problem." Hinata said, full with determination.

But in her mind, she though completely differently. _'Oh, I hope I can actually tell him tomorrow. Uh, this is not going to be easy is it?' _she thought.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Haha~ was it… good, bad, horrible, or just BORING? Sorry it took so long to upload. It took me a while to write this, AND re-write it because it didn't save. Remember to **R&R**~ ok?

P.s I'm also writing a fiction about Hinata ok? Check it out!

Bye~

B-R/N: Finally! Phew, that took a lot out of me. I know you had to rewrite it, so I don't blame you for any mistakes. UchihaFanForever, out.


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata's Attepmpt to Confess!

The End of Naruto

**A/N: Hi again. So, how was chapter 2? I promise I'll update A.S.A.P! So, don't get mad if I don't. I also made a (sad-ish) story about Hinata. It's supposed to be sad at first, but it'll get happier as it goes along:D PROMISE! R&R**

**Beta-reader: UchihaFanForever (Check her out!)**

**B-R/N: Sorry, issues. This is late!**

Chapter 3: Hinata's Attempt to Confess!

'_Right, I'll tell him tomorrow!'_

Hinata's words echoed through her head. She awoke to a beautiful sun rise early in the morning. Her eyes were blurry and she could barely even see. She blinked her eyes a few times while rubbing them, and gave a long yawn while stretching. Hinata got up and walked around for a while. Seeing that it would be long before her friends would wake up, she gathered all of her things that she sprawled around herself when she was fixing her appearance. Once Hinata finished neatly placed all her things in her bag, she remembered her conversation with Sakura the previous day.

_Flashback:_

"_A-ano, Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" Hinata begged._

"_Uh, sure, what is it?"_

"_D-do y-you think-k I-I should t-tell Naruto that-t I-I-I l-like him?" she managed to spit out, turning as red as ever._

"_Of- course I do! But you should tell him at the right moment or else he won't know how to respond. Maybe tomorrow, but you should just try and wait until you're alone or something, OK?" suggested Sakura._

"_R-right, I'll tell him tomorrow. No problem." Hinata said, full with determination._

_End of flashback_

Hinata looked over at Sakura and turned her head to where Naruto was. She began to think to herself.

'_He looks cute when he's-' _she paused. Her face turned a bright tomato red. She furiously shook her head while thinking, '_EH? Hinata! GET A GRIP! You didn't think that! It never happened! You didn't just think that! IT NEVER HAPPENED!' _she repeatedly said to herself.

She stopped and breathed very hard. Once she regained her normal breathing pace, she held her cheeks in her hands as an attempt to cool them down.

Hinata looked at Sakura once more. She got up, crawled over to her, and said, "Sakura-chan? Wake up, please! It's important!"

No reply.

"Sakura," she said in a louder voice, "wake up! I need some advice!"

Sakura only turned over a mumbled something Hinata couldn't quite catch.

"Saku-chan, get off your lazy butt! PLEASE?" Hinata shouted.

"Shut up, I'm tired. So, go away who-ever-you-are." She rudely said.

Hinata grabbed the pillow from under Sakura's own head. She hit her hard in the face, and shouted once more, "Wake up!"

No reply.

"SAKURA!" She shouted.

"No."

"O-NE-GAI!"Hinata begged while hitting her in the face.

"No."

"GET UP." Hinata hissed.

"I'm up."She lied.

"No, you're not. Get up!" she demanded.

"I'm up."

"GET UP! WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" Hinata shrieked. She then started to continuously hit Sakura. But this time harder in the face.

Sakura shot up and shrieked in a harsh way,** "**_**I'M UP!"**_

"Good." Hinata sighed. "Get dressed and fix yourself so we can talk about something."

Sakura had a blank face. She blinked a few times to make sure she heard Hinata right. "We just went through that crazy argument so we can talk." Sakura repeated.

"Hehe. Gomenasai, Sakura-chan," Hinata sheepishly said. "It was _kind of_ important?"

"OK, OK. It's fine. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" She replied."

"I-it's a-about-t Na-Naruto-kun." She shyly said.

"Well then it better be quick because it looks like _he's_ going to wake up soon." Sakura exaggerated.

"OK, well," Hinata took a deep that seemed endless. Then she said, "remember yesterday when we were talking about Naruto and you told me I should confess to him when we're alone? Well, I don't think I can do it because I think he might reject me and then he'll be all weird around me and I really like Naruto-kun so I don't want him to think I'm weird or act weird around me and I keep thinking negatively about the situation and he probably doesn't even like me so I need your help and advice on how and when to confess and what happens if we get interrupted, that could change to whole situation! WHAT DO I DO?" Hinata then started to breathe heavily as Sakura stared at her. She blinked, nodded, and looked off to her side with a wondering look on her face.

'_Where on earth did Hinata get all this energy?' _Sakura thought.

Looking back at Hinata, Sakura said, "OK, I'll help you, just calm down and take slow, deep breaths."

Hinata listened to her. She started to breathe exactly as Sakura told her. The funny part was that she looked like she was over doing it. Instead of breathing slowly, she was breathing fast.

The continuous sound of Hinata's breathing filled the air.

Sakura looked at her as if she was insane.

"OK, let's just stick with normal breathing and go straight to the talking because you're stating to freak me out." Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry." Hinata apologized.

"It's OK. Just try to keep you're cool."

Sakura and Hinata began to talk as they sat down at a near-by river bank.

oOo

A few moments later, Sakura and Hinata were done talking. They came back to the camp site to see Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi wide awake. They were packing up the camp site and preparing for the trip.

"Oh, look who's back," Kiba shouted.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, we went to the river bank to freshen up before we were going to leave." Sakura lied

"It's fine, just help pack up." He said, not noticing her lie at all.

"OK," Sakura whispered. "Now's your chance, go over there and offer to help him with the tent!"

"R-right!" Hinata agreed.

"Oh, and remember the thing I told you!"

"U-huh," Hinata nervously said while walking over to Naruto.

As Hinata got closer to Naruto, the more she slowed down.

"N-Naruto-kun-n!"Hinata stammered.

"Oh, 'Morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied.

"D-Do you n-need help w-with that-t?"

"Oh, this thing? Nah, it's OK, but can you help me roll up all the sleeping bags for me?"

"U-uh, h-hai."

"Ah, arigato, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

When they finished, Naruto sat down with Hinata and thanked her again.

"N-ne, Naruto, I have to t-tell you something." Hinata blushed.

"Huh? Oh, OK. What's up Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I… uh… N-Naruto, um," Hinata stuttered. "I- um… I- really… um,"

"Hm? Hinata are you ok? You're face is getting really red," Naruto said while feeling her forehead for a temperature. "Do you have a fever?"

"U-uh..!" Hinata said before fainting.

"AH-AH! Hinata! Are you OK?" Naruto shouted.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me forever to upload. I kinda got sidetracked. I'm getting writers block! Tell me whatcha think of this chappy~! REMEMBER TO **R&R!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ

The End of Naruto

**A/N: **Hrm…. Hello :D I'm sorry that this is being up dated late.. my beta reader needed a break…. Till summer…. DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY! Blame U.F.F…. ANYWAYS, In return I'll make this chapter LONGER. Not 20 more words longer, I mean LOOONNNGGGEEERRRR… so till then, just wait… SORRY!

P.S: I have been informed by someone that i accedentally put Kiba into the story, I'm sorry if it confused you. I forgot... DON"T BE MAD... I'll fix it .. so, don't be confused. KIBA IS IN THE STORY NOW.


	5. Another's Note Again Sorry?

The End Of Naruto

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE… Sorry? OK so I've been thinking, I don't really have any more ideas for this story and it's been 2 months. I was thinking I should discontinue it, should I? I literally can't write anything for this anymore. Tell me what you think... I honestly like this story since it's the first one I ever wrote... But's its boring now..


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ OR DIE

The End of Naruto.

**A/N: Urm… Hello~ Hee, well, I will not be writing anymore new chapters for **_**The End of Naruto. **_**Someone else will be continuing it for me~ I AM SO GRATEFUL TO HER! So from now on you can go to Echo Uchiha's profile or search for her OR search for the story and you'll find the new chapters ^^  
**

**JA NE, MINA~**


End file.
